<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Stag by IsileeGilbert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001375">Black Stag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsileeGilbert/pseuds/IsileeGilbert'>IsileeGilbert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping Up with the Blacks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsileeGilbert/pseuds/IsileeGilbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alphard Black meets his favourite nephew. Drabble!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping Up with the Blacks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Stag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I wanna meet Uncle Alphard...unfortunately he's not mine to keep :') and neither is the world he lives in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Daily Prophet issue 5 the Most Ancient and Noble House of Drabbles competition]</p><p>Prompt: Any character from the Black family (except Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda, Narcissa, Bellatrix)</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Black Stag</strong>
</p><p>Looking around, Alphard wrinkled his aristocratic nose in faint disgust at some of the gaudy decorations that did not fit in with the rest of the theme. <em>His sister must have had a hand in those</em>, he scoffed inwardly. His daily robes were already usually more formal, as he believed a man should always be dressed sharply to command the attention of those around him. But the ones he had on now, which Walburga had insisted upon for him, were just <em>absurd</em>. With a stiff, high-neck collar that suffocated him, bishop sleeves that clung to his wrists, and a hem that billowed about him as he walked, he felt like a ponce. He could almost swear it was as if every girlfriend he had had in Hogwarts decided to come together to fashion this so he could remember how clingy they all were.</p><p>He shuddered.</p><p>Tugging at his collar impatiently, he gave up and decided to simply flick open the top three buttons instead. He did not see why one had to be dressed so formally for a Naming Ceremony. It was just a <em>baby</em>. A wee, tiny human. It's not going to remember much of anything until halfway through Hogwarts at least.</p><p><em>Deuce and Merlin's saggy Y-fronts</em>. He heaved a long-suffering sigh, and shifted his weight to his other foot.</p><p>Hearing the dull footsteps on the marble floor, he perked up, and watched as Cousin Orion walked into the ballroom with Walburga and a year-old toddler by his side. As they passed by Alphard in the front row, Walburga sniffed haughtily and upturned her nose at her brother, while Orion quirked one side of his lips up at the sight of Alphard's formal robes turned casual. The toddler stumbled after his parents.</p><p>As the small family unit reached the small dais in the centre of the ballroom, Orion stepped up and stood facing Arcturus, holding the toddler between them. With a whispered Sonorus, Orion's voice projected across the ballroom.</p><p>'Sirius Orion Black — I name thee with the strength of our pureblood heritage. May you shine as bright as your name, and lead the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black to greater prestige and renown. May you bring honour unto your family.'</p><p>As Arcturus placed his wand on the newly-named toddler's head of curls, his voice resonated within the ballroom as well.</p><p>'Sirius Orion Black, firstborn son of my son and of thine generation. I, Arcturus Sirius Black, Pater Familias of the first line, name thee heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.'</p><p>As a tiny black velvet ribbon shot out of Arcturus' wand and wove itself around the new Black heir's wrist, the ballroom erupted into applause and cheers. Alphard sauntered over to the dais, and met with Orion. Both their faces cracked into identical grins as they gripped each other's forearm heartily.</p><p>'Cousin Orion, congratulations are in order! But really, you couldn't choose any initials other than S.O.B?' Alphard chuckled with great amusement at the subtle snide jab Orion made toward Walburga with his son's name.</p><p>Alphard continued, 'You can't be serious? Wait, of course you're not. He is!' And he let out a round of booming laughter as he gestured toward the little boy.</p><p>Orion's only hint at his inner amusement was a smirk. 'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Cousin Alphard. I only named him per our traditions, after the names of our forefathers.'</p><p>Both men winced as their ears were accosted with a shriek.</p><p>'Sirius Orion Black! What do you think you are doing! Stop that this instant!' Walburga's voice was high-pitched and shrill.</p><p>Alphard looked down and began chuckling as he saw the young Sirius Black looking proudly back at him with his little arms akimbo, and the top three buttons of his dress robes undone.</p><p>'Well, deuce and Merlin's blue cauldrons. I think I'm going to like you a lot, little nephew.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Words: 664</p><p>A/N: Well this is new! Something more fluffy. I felt I needed something light-hearted after writing the one with Cygnus XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>